


In The Maw

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, daryl wants to be rough but his feelings get the best of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: Daryl is a vampire and Beth is a pretty waitress in Atlanta.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he sees her she's throwing out some cardboard boxes in the back alley of the bar she works in. He's about to light a cigarette when she stumbles outside, mumbling angrily under her breath and it's been  _ decades  _ since a woman has held his interest the way she suddenly does. 

 

Her long blonde hair is held back in a high ponytail that exposes the long column of her throat and Daryl almost lunges for her when the delicate tendons strain as she lifts a bag of trash to throw in the dumpster. But he doesn't, he waits and he watches because even before he got turned he’d been a hunter. 

 

The girl sighs and shoves a strand of tousled hair behind her ear, someone opens the back door and yells for her. She rolls her eyes and Daryl smiles, “I’m coming,” she grumbles as she slams shut the door behind her. 

 

Daryl lights his cigarette and leans back against the brick wall. He's fucked. 

 

There's no way he’ll be able to leave Atlanta now without getting a taste of the pretty blonde. He thinks about snatching her up after work, in the late hours of the night no one would even be able to hear her scream. She's a tiny thing, probably won't even put much of a fight, but the thought of her scratching and biting gets his dick hard and Daryl takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

 

He’ll wait, scope her out. See if anyone will… no, no he won't do that, he’ll be careful because he's had more than a hundred years of practice. 

 

He still remembers the first time he fed from a live person. She’d been some harlot that Merle had enticed to their rooms, drunk on whiskey and endorphins she hadn't even noticed the bite to

her wrist until Daryl had roughly started sucking on the wound. She had screamed at the sight of her own blood and Daryl had panicked, he went for her jugular and the only sounds she made after that were the gurgling ones that came from her throat. 

 

He had dropped her lifeless body and started crying, sad angry sobs that he hadn't heard himself make since he was a child. He remembers the remorse, the aching sense of guilt, and Merle, poor Merle had comforted him the only way he knew how. 

 

“It's a’right Daryl, ain't no one gonna miss her anyways,” he’d said. 

 

And Daryl had only sobbed harder. 

 

He's been in control for a long time and he's sure he won't make the same mistake again, no matter how pretty the blonde girl is. 

 

* * *

 

A couple of nights later he goes into the bar where the towheaded girl works. Her official job title is waitress but they have her doing pretty much everything, checking people's tabs, making drinks, cleaning the occasional puke from the floor. Daryl's not sure she's as young as he previously thought, she just has that sort of face. Big eyes, round baby face, plush lips, she looks like a kewpie doll come to life. 

 

Despite the obscene amount of staring Daryl does, she doesn't seem to notice him much, aside from the basic once over that every patron gets. It would work to his advantage if he was only trying to eat her, but Daryl wants more. He wants days spent in bed with this little slice of heaven, he wants her begging for him, desperate for anything he can give her. 

 

“Beth! Can ya give me a hand?” one of the bartenders asks, and the little blonde makes her way back. 

 

_ Beth _

 

Christ Daryl thinks, even her name fits. 

 

The place is busier than usual and she’s running all over the place, strands of frizzy hair escaping her braid, she reminds him of the girls of his youth. Fresh faced and smelling like nature, not that he has anything against the way red painted lips call out like a fire engine, or the way a good perfume can entice. But there’s something incredibly mouth watering about bare pink skin, tasting a little of sweat and something else that makes every person unique. He thinks this woman might taste like honey if he bit into her. Daryl stands from his seat at the bar and just as he’s about to pay for his drinks someone bumps into him and the sound of glass breaking disrupts the noisiness of the bar. 

 

He turns and Beth is kneeling, picking up broken pieces of glass with her naked fingers. He gets down on one knee and begins helping her. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” she tells him, “someone almost knocked me over while they were leaving.” 

 

“It’s ‘aright,” he says, and from this close up he can see tiny beads of sweat running across her face, she smells like laundry detergent and something else he can’t quite describe. 

 

“They’re gonna take these outta my paycheck, I just know it,” she says, mostly to herself. They place all the large pieces of glass on the tray she was carrying when all of a sudden Beth yelps out in pain. A shard pierces the skin of her pointer finger and later Daryl will scold himself for what he does next, but in that moment all he can think about is that she’s bleeding right in front of him and what a waste it would be. 

 

He takes her hand and Beth finally gets a good look at him, her blue eyes wide like a fawn, “What are you--” 

 

“Gotta stop the bleeding,” he tells her, pulling her hand closer to his face. She gulps back a response and mutely nods at his words. 

 

Daryl opens his mouth and watches as her own falls slightly open, her chest rising and falling more rapidly in anticipation. He slightly sticks his tongue out and like a cat licks the beaded drop of blood coming out of the small wound, she shivers and Daryl places her index finger in his mouth. He sucks on the digit and the girl watches, enraptured at his display and who can blame him if he squeezes on her finger a little, just to get more of the coppery taste; she winces but doesn’t make him let go. The blood hits his tastebuds and it’s like the first time he tasted a woman all over again, the flavor explodes in his mouth as he sucks on her finger and he lets her feel his fangs just for a second. Beth gasps and he finally lets her go, he stands and she follows, albeit a little dazed but she hardly sways on her feet. 

 

“Better get a band-aid for that,” Daryl tells her, his voice low and rough. She nods and he can feel her eyes on his back all the way out the door.

  
  


* * *

 

 

He waits nearly a week before returning, not long enough to have the girl forget but long enough to not have her avoid his eyes in embarrassment. Sure enough, he walks in on a Thursday night and he sees her face burning with heat, he purposely forgoes the bar to sit in her area and waits as she makes her way to him. 

 

“What will you have?” she asks, her voice high and breathy, Daryl makes a show of lighting a cigarette only to have her stand next to him a little longer. 

 

He breathes out a plume of smoke, “Moonshine,” he says and watches as she walks away to get his order. 

 

She returns and sets the glass in front of him, “Anything else?” 

 

“Nah, thanks.” 

 

She looks at him for a bit longer than is considered polite and Daryl wants to grin but he gives her a shy smile instead. Over the course of the night she keeps the moonshine coming and Daryl only manages to get a little tipsy, a side effect of his “condition.” 

 

He pays his tab and leaves Beth a sizable tip, he leaves the place but waits around outside till closing time. He's been dragging the whole thing for too long, he could have had her a while back but she's a sweet girl and he doesn't want to hurt her, despite what his basic instincts are telling him. 

 

Daryl watches as she waves to her coworkers, her purse held tightly across her body. She crosses the street and he follows, it's late, the streets are quiet and he can't believe how easy she's making it for him. 

 

Beth makes a turn and while the neighborhood isn't very bad, the street lights are dim and he makes his footsteps louder, her gait speeds up and then so does his. He wants to chase her, he wants to corner her like prey and have his way but this girl is smart, she turns back but he's shrouded in darkness. She takes out her cellphone and just as she's about to dial emergency services Daryl catches up to her. 

 

“Anyone ever tell you it ain't safe for girls to be walking around so late?” he says, his lips near her ear. 

 

She startles and spins around to gape at him, “Oh my god, it's you!” 

 

She presses a hand to her fluttering heart, “I thought some psycho might be following me,” she says, letting out a nervous sounding giggle. 

 

Daryl steps back, “Sorry.” 

 

“It's okay,” she responds, a little furrow appears between her eyebrows, “but why  _ are  _ you following me?” she asks, sounding wary once again. 

 

“Saw you leave the bar, was gonna ask to walk you home but then,” he ducks his head, “I don't know,” he mumbles. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Beth bites her lip as she seems to think it through, “Well it's only about two more blocks, you can walk me back.” 

 

“A’right.” 

 

“I’m Beth by the way,” she tells him, a flush to her cheeks appearing. 

 

“Yeah, heard them call your name back at the bar.” 

 

“Oh, of course, that makes sense,” she says, her shoulders hunching over a little in embarrassment. 

 

“‘M Daryl.” 

 

She smiles, wide with all her teeth showing, “Nice to meet you.” 

 

They resume their walk back to her place in silence and Daryl can practically touch the air of anxiety around her. She  _ likes  _ him, he felt her watching him back at the bar but her sudden nervousness only confirms it, good, because he likes her too. They stop in front an apartment building that’s probably older than her and she stands, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “Well, this is me,” she says, and Daryl waits for her to speak again. 

 

“Um, this is-- I mean, It’s sort of late, do you wanna come up for a bit?” she asks, fidgeting with the strap of her bag. 

 

Daryl looks at her from beneath his eyelashes, she doesn’t do this, she’s not the sort to invite strange men up to her place but she wants  _ him  _ there for some reason. “Sure,” he responds and Beth smiles, she opens the front door of the building and he follows, he watches the sway of her ass as they climb up four flights of stairs, by the time they reach her apartment she’s a little winded. Beth reaches in her bag for her set of keys and slides them into the lock, after a little jiggle she pushes the door open and turns to look at him expectantly. 

 

“Come in,” she says, inviting him into her home.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the second part is up.

The apartment is small, just a living room with a small kitchen attached and a hallway off to the left which Daryl guesses leads to her bedroom. She turns on a small lamp in the corner and the room is flooded with a dim yellow light, “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go get us something to drink,” Beth says, she takes her bag off her shoulder and passes by him to the kitchen. Daryl takes off his leather vest, shoddy thing has been with him since the seventies but it’s perfect for hiding blood stains. He lays it across the back of a second-hand couch and sits, he can hear her in the kitchen, her soft breathing, the sound of her heartbeat. Daryl closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy it, it’s probably the one thing he misses about being alive, the sound of his own pulse. 

 

She returns and sets a glass of coke and whiskey in front of him, “This is all I had,” she says, shrugging. 

 

“It’s fine.” 

 

There’s a long awkward silence that ensues, Beth fidgeting under his gaze and Daryl waiting for her next move. She finally sits next to him, close enough that he could touch her if he wanted to, Beth takes a deep steadying breath, “I don’t usually do this.” 

 

“I know,” he responds, and she looks startled, “I can tell,” he says softly. 

 

“It’s just, well, that night in the bar. It was like something came over me, I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Beth says.

 

Daryl gives her a little boy smile, the one he knows can have anybody do whatever he wants, “Never?” 

 

She laughs, “Now you’re just teasing me!” 

 

She settles down, her mouth still smiling when Daryl pats his thigh, “Why don’t you come a little closer?” he rasps, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Beth doesn’t hesitate, she sits up and swings around to straddle his lap, her hands go to his shoulders and Daryl’s go to her lower back, and he presses her in close. Their foreheads meet but Daryl doesn’t move to kiss her just yet, their breaths mingle and he pushes down on her hips, forcing contact with his crotch, she whimpers and finally Daryl captures her lips with his own. She tastes like chapstick, mouth soft and pliant. Beth lets him take control of the kiss and one of his hands slithers up to her small breast, she’s wearing a thin bra and he pinches her hardened nipple until she gasps in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

 

Daryl slides his tongue inside her mouth and darts it back out, has her chasing his lips like a hungry kitten. He leans back a bit and she whimpers when he doesn’t let her explore his mouth any further but goes lax in his arms when he starts kissing down her jaw toward her neck. He sucks on her tender flesh, leaving a pretty bruise behind, her small fingers run through his hair as he leaves butterfly kisses on her soft throat. Beth grinds down on his groin and Daryl scrapes his teeth against her pale skin, she circles her hips and Daryl draws blood. Beth pulls back and the smell of fear hits his nostrils, it’s intoxicating and it only makes Daryl tighten his arms around her waist. She thrashes for a bit, stronger than she looks. Beth almost bucks right off him but Daryl’s like a constrictor snake, he’s got his meal and he ain’t letting go. 

 

“Let go of me!” Beth shouts, one of her hands goes to her throat and when she sees the blood on her fingers she becomes deathly pale. Her eyes, big and glassy, her pulse beating like a jungle drum, Beth goes still in his arms, “What’s going on?” she whispers, her voice frightened. 

 

Daryl loosens his hold by a fraction, “You haven’t noticed nothing different about me?” 

 

Her brow furrows and he can see the wheels turning in her head, she  _ knows  _ something is off about him, she just can't quite figure it out. Daryl takes her hand, he holds one finger out and brings it to his mouth, he presses the digit against a fang and Beth startles. 

 

“Oh my god,” she breathes out, “you’ve got to be kidding.” 

 

“‘Fraid not.” 

 

“Show them to me,” Beth tells him, she  _ demands _ . And Daryl has never been so turned on in his whole life. 

 

He opens his mouth, wide and tips his head back, he wonders what he looks like to her. A slobbering beast, ready to devour her; it's what he feels like. 

 

“Wow, so you’re really-- how is it even possible?” 

 

He grins and Beth becomes entranced with his mouth once again, “How old are you?” she suddenly asks. 

 

“I was born in eighteen twenty five.” 

 

“Jeez!” she exclaims. 

 

“You?” 

 

“I’m twenty.” 

 

Daryl smiles, “A babe.” 

 

Beth looks at him, her eyes wiser than a girl of twenty, her face serious, “Have you ever killed someone?” 

 

Daryl tightens his hold on her hips, “Yes.” 

 

She stiffens, “Do you like it?” 

 

“I-it's not like that,” Daryl says, and that's all he’ll say on that. He doesn't think he'll ever be ready to talk about what it feels like to take someone's life, sometimes because the hunger overtakes you and other times because you're not careful enough. He's never been one to kill for pleasure but he knows that there are others like him that do.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Beth leans back away from him and Daryl thinks she might be changing her mind, “Let's go to my room,” she tells him and he can't believe this girl that looks like she belongs in a fairy tale is about to let him have his dirty way with her. “Hold on,” he tells her before rising to his feet with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Down the hallway, second door on the right,” Beth tells him and proceeds to pepper kisses all over his face, she presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and Daryl groans when her wicked tongue licks at the seam of his lips. She works her way down his jaw to his throat and just as she gets to the junction that meets his neck and shoulder he lays her on the bed. Daryl curses when she sucks at the sensitive spot on his flesh, he lays between her thighs and she's so engrossed with him that Beth doesn't even notice when he pops open the button of her jeans, or when he slides the zipper open. 

 

It's not until Daryl has two fingers inside her panties that Beth finally looks at him. 

 

She's wet, hot and he can smell that particularly female scent that can somehow make him hard without much trying. He crawls his way down her body and starts tugging at the tight denim that encases her thighs and hips, he remembers thinking that the invention of jeans was the greatest thing to happen to mankind, but that was before spandex was invented. 

 

With a little shimmy of her hips, Daryl has her blue jeans off. He takes her socks off and practically yanks her sensible cotton underwear away from her body. “Take that off,” he tells her, motioning to the loose shirt she wears, and in one practiced swoop Beth has the blouse up and off. She struggles a bit with the clasp on her bra but eventually that too comes off and Daryl kneels on his knees, resting his hands beside his thighs. She's pink and soft all over, her pussy almost bare and her labia swollen and thick with blood, her breasts are small but her nipples are perfect. That long blonde hair, windswept and slightly pulled back away from her face by two thin braids, he wants to sink his fingers in her tresses and  _ pull _ . 

 

“I’ma eat you out, girl,” he growls at her and for the first time he sees real panic in her eyes. The acrid scent of fear fills his nostrils and Daryl quickly unfastens his jeans and pulls his cock out, he doesn’t bother with niceties and he doesn’t ask for permission, one look at her cunt and he can see she’s still wet, almost dripping into the mattress. He tugs on his hardening flesh, likes the way her eyes follow his movements. He wants to be between her legs, so he tugs at his shirt from the back of his neck and ends up throwing it somewhere near the vicinity of the small window in her room. Daryl lays on his stomach, pushes her thighs open and is greeted by that scent again, he inhales deeply and listens as Beth swallows loudly. He scoots closer and lets his shoulders hold her legs open, she squirms on the bed and he hasn’t even touched her yet. 

 

Daryl gives each thigh a sweet kiss, licks at the salty flesh and hears Beth gasp. He grins and lets his fangs scrape at her skin, like a reflex Beth tries closing her legs but Daryl keeps them open, “You tryin’ to tell me, you don’t want it?” he asks. 

 

Beth stays silent and he gives her a glance only to see her eyes closed, her chest heaving with how fast and deep she’s breathing, “Answer me.” 

 

“I--I want it.” 

 

“You gonna let me bleed you out?” he tells her, digging his teeth just a little harder into her pale thigh.

 

“Yes,” she breathes out, and Daryl sinks his fangs into her butter soft thigh. Beth tries to dislodge his teeth but he lets out a low growl, a warning, and she whimpers at the look on his face. The flavor explodes in his mouth and he’s careful not to take so much she’s left dizzy, one of his hands goes to her pussy and without warning he slides a finger inside her. Beth groans both at the pull of his mouth and the thick finger in her cunt, he slurps at her blood and glides another finger in. His mouth leaves the wound on her leg and floats over to her pussy, he sucks at her clit and Beth keens in his hold. He drives his fingers in and out, the squelching noises like a perfect symphony to his ears, and Beth, sweet, pure Beth screaming and moaning at him. Begging him to let her come, but Daryl likes dragging it out, so he does. He curls his fingers inside of her, twists and turns and alternates sucking and licking at her swollen clit till she’s sobbing his name. 

 

“Please, I can’t, I can’t anymore,” Beth cries. 

 

Daryl ignores her and thrusts one more finger inside of her pretty pussy, he’s stretching her to her limit, he knows this but she’s so wet and her inner muscles clench his digits hard. He swoops down and kisses her clit, curls his fingers and fucks her faster than he knows anyone else would be able to. She’s beyond words now and all he hears are incoherent babbles and sobs, and she’s so fucking uninhibited that Daryl feels precome slide down his cock. She makes him feel like an animal, like something feral so it’s perfectly natural for him to scrape her clit with his fangs but then all of a sudden Beth goes deathly still. Her entire body freezes and Daryl knows for a fact that she even stops breathing for a second or two, a rush of fluid coats his hand and mouth and Daryl feels drunk with the combined taste of her blood and come. 

 

“Ungh, fuck!” Beth finally says, she pushes at his head and shoulders with weak arms and Daryl lets himself be shoved away from her tender flesh. He falls bonelessly to the side of her, his head swimming with her taste, he hasn’t been drunk in more than a century but now he feels  _ drugged _ , Beth could get up right now and stab him in the heart and Daryl wouldn’t be able to a damned thing about it. 

 

Beth sits up as much as she can on her elbows and turns pretty, glazed eyes towards him, “Y’okay?” she asks, and Daryl has to let out a silly childish giggle because he feels higher than a kite but also because he just drank her blood and  _ she’s  _ asking  _ him  _ if he’s alright.

 

“M’good,” he responds, his mouth heavy, feeling like it's full of molasses. 

 

“Good,” she says, letting out a satiated little sigh. 

 

Still feeling giddy and relaxed Daryl sits up, Beth’s breathing has evened out and he wants to gets his rocks off before she falls asleep. He rolls over and lands in between her thighs with a soft grunt, he brushes sweaty strands of hair away from her face and she’s so pretty, he’s lived through so many women and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone as sweet looking as her. Her body soft and pliant underneath his, warm and wet, thighs still slick with her own juices, he raises an eyebrow at her when he lines his rapidly hardening cock against her entrance. 

 

“It’s okay,” she nods, and Daryl slides inside her. Just because he can’t get anything doesn’t mean he won’t ask a woman if she’s okay going unprotected. Daryl lived before the invention of penicillin and he lived through the AIDS epidemic, he knows how scary that shit can get. 

 

He rocks his hips lazily against hers, soft fluttering sighs escaping her lips every time he bottoms out. Daryl thought he wanted to fuck her into the mattress, he thought he wanted to make her scream and beg like a whore but he finds this much more pleasurable. Her breath fanning out over his face every time she lets out a gasp, she raises her knees and the angle is so good for both of them. Daryl grunts when she wraps an arm around a raised knee, opening herself up to him even further. 

 

He picks up the pace while still giving it to her deep, it's times like this when he’s grateful for all the practice he's had. Being almost immortal makes it worthwhile when he can have a pretty girl coming undone by his cock and hands and mouth. She writhes beneath him, her face and neck flushed pink and Daryl wants to bite her but she’s small and he’s already taken too much blood tonight. He drops down to his forearms and cages her within the circle of his arms, his hands go to her silky hair and he tugs until her eyes meet his, “Don’t close your eyes,” he grunts, he wants her gaze on him when he comes. 

 

She’s soft and beautiful and even the way she moans sounds like music. Daryl’s never felt this way in his very long life and it’s terrifying in a way that nothing has ever been, he wishes he could grow old with this girl and isn’t that just the damndest thing. 

 

Beth raises her knees and it only pulls him closer, her inner walls clenching around his cock feel like velvet and Daryl gives a particularly hard thrust that has her shrieking and the sound gets him off like nothing else has and with a grunt he comes, spilling inside of her with muffled curses against her neck. He realizes he’s panting when he feels Beth’s hands run up and down his back, he’s so out of it he doesn’t realize that there’s no need to breath. 

 

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ ,” Daryl says, as he rolls off Beth onto his back beside her. 

 

Beth sits up and shoves away from the bed, he hears her peeing in the bathroom and when she returns she has a damp rag in one hand, “Just in case you wanna…” she trails off, a blush blooming in her cheeks. 

 

How she can still blush after the things they just did is beyond him, but it’s cute and Daryl takes the rag with a murmured thanks. They’re both silent but it’s not awkward or uncomfortable, Daryl finds it rare when a person can just shut the fuck up for a second and not try to fill the silences with meaningless chatter, he likes Beth even more for that. 

 

“I’d like to keep seeing you,” he tells her, and he feels like such a dick, he sounds as if he’s asking permission to  _ court  _ her, like she’s one of the girls from his youth. 

 

But Beth doesn’t look at him oddly, she doesn’t even make a face, she simply looks back at him, a little grin on her face, “Yeah?” 

 

He nods and her grin gets wider, “I’d like that very much,” she responds. 

 

And he’s never been too much for words so he simply grabs her by the waist and hauls her to his side, she curls herself around him and Daryl can’t remember what it feels like to be warm but with this girl by his side maybe he can start to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this wow, THANKS. I am the WORST at updating but I am planning to finish everything I still have before the year is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Beth, what have you done?


End file.
